Proposal 101
by IheartHP95
Summary: Ginny wants Harry to propose. Harry wants to propose. Why can't Harry propose? It may take a visit from the past to convince Harry that he should propose. Says "romance" purely fluff romance, though, nothing heavy. I swear I'll update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In order for this to be mine, I would have to be Jo Rowling. Seriously, she wouldn't go on a website and write fanfiction about her OWN fiction!

At the Burrow:

"So, _how_ exactly am I supposed to act?"

"_Surprised_, Harry, surprised. Remember? The emotion?"

"I dunno, Gin, I'm not much of an actor."

"You've done your share of acting." Ginny reminded him.

"Acting dead and acting surprised are two different things." Harry insisted.

"Yes, well, you won't have to _act_ dead if you don't do as you're told." She said firmly. "If mum finds out that we knew about the engagement before she did, we'll never hear the end of it. Poor Ron and Hermione, they just want it to be a surprise."

"Don't Hermione's parents know?" Asked Harry.

"Of course, Ron, being such a _gentleman_," Ginny rolled her eyes, "He had to ask Mr. Granger for his blessing."

"If they know, then why are they coming?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because, _Harry_," Ginny struggled with the zipper on her muggle dress, "It's a celebration; a celebration that we won't be able to take part in if I don't wear robes." Ginny decided, tossing the dress aside.

Harry suppressed a grin, deciding that if she was going to wear robes, he probably should, too.

"Oh, and Harry," Ginny called from her closet, "If I'm wearing robes, you probably should too."

For the second time, Harry suppressed a grin. "Dress or casual?" He asked.

"Er- make it casual, we don't want the Grangers to feel out of place in muggle clothes."

Making no effort to tell her that casual robes were no more like muggle-wear than dress robes (except that they could be found in muggle costume shops), Harry began to get dressed.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked.

He sprinted into the bathroom where she was putting on makeup. "W-what happened?" He asked, slipping on the bathroom rug.

"We're going to be late." Ginny answered, calming down.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I'm ready."

"Just a mo'" Ginny said, finishing up, "OK, ready."

They apparated, and Harry thought about how to act surprised.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to all the people who voted in my poll, but I um... kinda... decided to go with something different than the options in my poll. (By all, I mean ONE. That's right, only ONE person voted. You know who you are ;) I don't because fanfiction decided that I shouldn't. Anyway, I am disappointed in the response that my poll got.)**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seriously, _please_ review.**

**I would do it for you!**

**I allow anonymous reviews, so there is NO excuse!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter book series have made JK Rowling rich. She can now afford many things. I, unlike her, probably couldn't even afford to change my name to Jo Rowling, never mind being able to afford to buy the series.

"Remind me again why we apparated so far away from the house?" Ginny asked irritably, struggling in both heels and long robes.

Harry thought back, "Dumbledore always had me do it, something about allowing them to deny us entry."

"Harry, it's my parents. They won't 'deny us entry'!" She exclaimed, still trekking across her parents' overgrown lawn.

"How would you like it if we were in the middle of something and someone apparated right into the house? Our privacy would be invaded."

"Point taken," Ginny gasped as they reached the house. She paused for a minute to recompose herself, (after all, she had just walked half a kilometre).

Harry rang the doorbell and they waited for an answer.

"Oh, you're here! Arthur, everyone, they're here!" Mrs. Weasley called to everyone in the house.

Charlie came running, "Bill and Fleur?" He asked. "Oh, it's Ginny and Harry."

"Yes, Charlie, _just_ us. Maybe you haven't heard, Charlie, but this man," Ginny motioned to Harry, "Is something of a celebrity. Of course, it wasn't that big of a deal. I'd be surprised if you even knew his name." She joked.

"Alright then, how's this: Wow! Look! It's my darling sister Ginny and 'The Chosen Boyfriend'." He tried.

Harry grinned. "Better," He decided.

"Well, let's get along in, then," Mrs. Weasley insisted, "Ron and Hermione said they have some news to tell us. I think that they finally bought a home of their own," She whispered, hurrying them along.

"Mum, everything is delicious," Ron spoke up during dinner.

"Thanks, Ron," Mrs. Weasley beamed.

Ron continued, "As you know, Hermione have some news to tell you all, and now seems like a good time to do it."

Everyone looked expectantly, except Harry who continued eating vigorously until Ginny elbowed him.

"We," Ron looked at Hermione, "Are getting married."

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wow! That's brilliant mate! What a surprise! Honestly, I never saw this coming!" He stopped at the look on Ginny's face, realizing he had gone a bit far.

Luckily, Mrs. Weasley was too distracted to notice Harry and his flailing arms. She was nearly in tears. "Oh, Ron, a _marriage_," she said as if she alone understood what this meant, "That'll be everyone on the family!"

"What am I?" Ginny asked indignantly, "A next-door-neighbour?"

Everyone laughed. Only Harry could see that Ginny wasn't laughing with them, well, not really. She smiled, but her eyes looked hurt, as though she wanted something, yet felt guilty for wanting it.

Author's Note:

Thanks for the Reviews! I have recieved two so far, (both from different people, yay!) and expect to see more on this chapter. I allow anonymous Reviews, so there is no reason not to. I will appreciate critical Reviews too, as long as you are nice. I promise to respond to every signed Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Some parts are mine. Some parts are not. If you can guess which parts are which, you get a prize!

Later, At Harry and Ginny's Flat:

Ginny sighed as she walked off to her room to get ready for bed. Harry walked off to his room, unsettled by Ginny's behaviour, and knowing that if he didn't talk to her he wouldn't get any sleep that night. Little did he know, Ginny felt the same way.

Harry looked up from the 11 o'clock news to see Ginny, looking half asleep, walk in and sit down. They sat for a while. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he spoke.

"I never knew you wanted to get married so badly," He admitted.

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"When you made everyone laugh, I could see it. You didn't look as happy as everyone thinks you are. I could tell you wanted to get married." He stated simply.

"You could see all that?" She asked incredulously

"I know you."

"Harry, you are the best boyfriend in the world if that's true. Unfortunately, you are also right. I do want to get married." She responded guiltily.

Harry was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry that I didn't propose to you sooner."

"But now that you know, you will, right?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I dunno, Gin," he responded.

"What's that suppose to mean? Do you not want to marry me?" She asked, now on the verge of tears.

"I want to, Ginny, more than anything else in the world, but I'm..." He trailed off.

"What? Nervous? Harry, if Ron can do it, so can you."

Harry looked away. "I'm afraid," he admitted quietly.

"Afraid!" Ginny exclaimed, "Harry, I'm sorry, but that's ridiculous!"

Harry mumbled something that Ginny couldn't quite make out the words to, but she thought she caught the words 'my parents'.

"Is this about your parents?" she asked softly.

Harry faced her. "You grew up with your parents, right?" She nodded. "So you know how romance works." She nodded again. "I know you didn't exactly see your father propose, but you know what a healthy relationship takes. The only time I ever saw my parents together, they hated each other."

"Harry, we could _never _hate each other." Ginny responded fiercely.

"I know that." Harry replied. "I just don't know how he knew, y'know?"

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Knew what?"

"My dad and how he knew it was time to propose. How he knew that my mum was the woman he wanted to marry."

Ginny was silent.

"And, I'll never know." He said, gloomily. "Ginny, please don't be upset."

"I understand. But, Harry, you've got to propose sometime. I can't wait much longer, Harry, I just can't do it!" She walked off to bed.

Author's Note:

Next chapter, the main action will start, I promise!

Review...blah, blah, blah...or else...blah blah blah...I will respond if you sign it... blah blah blah...anonymous ones are accepted... blah blah blah...you know the drill


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As if I could come up with seven huge books of magical perfection-ha! This little story, with borrowed characters, and a unique plot, is all that I can lay claim to.

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, groaning as he remembered the night's events. He checked his watch-it was three in the morning. He heard a _pop_ outside, then laughter. _Bloody teenagers_, he thought. Why on earth was anyone out this late-or early?

He ran outside to warn them that the neighbours didn't like being woken up.

Once outside, Harry could see them. They weren't exactly teens; rather, they were about his age (twenties). He gasped once he got closer because they looked _exactly_ like him and Ginny. He forced himself to do some fast thinking, which was quite difficult, considering it was now 3:10 AM.

_Right, let's see. If that really is Gin and I then I should leave right away. They can't see me; it'll ruin the future. Or the past, since I don't know where I am, it's hard to tell which. Unless _they're_ the ones stuck somewhere, in which case, I should help them get back. Where's Hermione when you need her?_

He walked closer. The couple turned toward him, and he dove out of sight just in time. He was able to get a better look at them and realized with a jolt that they were his parents. He then realized that they were his _parents_ out at 3:15 AM. He grinned.

Harry ran behind a bush as they turned and walked past him. They looked so happy, holding hands. _Hands_! Harry looked for their wedding rings. After scanning both hands of both of them, he realized they weren't wearing any. _They must not be married-or engaged-yet._

Harry had been in the past for a few days now, observing his parents. They went somewhere almost every night, the others, he presumed, they worked. Harry felt as he always did when he learned something new about his parents-elated. But this wasn't a memory, a story, or a picture; it was his _parents_, as real as he would ever see them.

Present Time:

Hands shaking, Ginny dialled the number. Thank Merlin Harry had taught her to use a telephone! _Come on, come on, _she thought to herself,_ pick up, pick up…_

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Hello, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's Ron, Ginny, is something wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

Ginny was on the verge of tears, but she couldn't let Ron know. He would be angry with Harry and Ginny didn't need that right now. "Er, no, Ron, I just needed to talk to Hermione-wedding stuff." She explained, which actually was true, sort of.

"As long as you don't make this wedding more expensive than it already is, you can talk to her," Ron laughed, "Here she is. Bye Ginny, it was good talking to you."

"You too, Ron."

"Hi Ginny," Hermione came on.

Finally, Ginny could stand it no more; she burst into tears. "Hermione, Harry's gone, I have no idea where he is or when he'll be back, and it's all my fault!"

Hermione was shocked; Ginny usually didn't act this emotional. "Let's think," she said logically, "What did you say or do that might have made him want to leave?"

"I told him I wanted to get married, but he doesn't feel like he can propose because he has no exposure to romance. The only times he saw his parents together, they hated each other!" The words tumbled out quickly.

"Well, he probably went somewhere to think about his parents. Godric's Hollow is probably the first place to look."

"Thanks Hermione," replied Ginny, calming down already, "I knew that talking to you would make me feel better."

"I'm happy to help, but Ginny, when you find him, _talk _to him, and _try_ to be understanding."

"I will. Thanks, bye."

"Bye Ginny."

That night, Ginny packed her bag and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait, but I'm busy. Please just be patient, (review) and I promise, I _will_ update. Try to remember that I'm only human, and don't have much spare time (and try to remember, that cliffhangers are fun, well, for me!) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, for the purposes of this story, pretend that feminism doesn't exist in the wizarding world. I _know_ that Ginny could just as easily propose to Harry, but that would make my story plotless and boring. Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm about the furthest thing from J.K. Rowling. Yeah, I'm a girl, but that's it. Dude, I'm not even British!

Back in Harry's Parent's Time:

Harry watched his parents leave for yet _another_ date, no longer feeling excited to see them, rather, he was missing Ginny. Harry, trying to think about something else, looked closer. He saw that they were wearing very formal dress robes, and that his dad looked rather nervous. He kept fiddling with something in his pocket. _He's going to propose tonight_, Harry realized. He had never followed them before, but this time, he just couldn't resist. Harry gladly saw that they were walking to their destination tonight, instead of apparating.

They finally stopped at a fancy restaurant. Harry hastily sat a few tables away and ordered something or other. First came the appetizer, then the salad, the main course, and finally, the dessert. While Lily was eating, James got down on one knee. Harry watched closely.

Memories flashed before Harry's eyes:

_His dad always playing with a snitch_

James pulled a snitch out of his pocket.

Everyone saying that he had Lily's vivid green eyes 

Lily's eyes lit up with surprise as James handed her the snitch.

"Open it," James instructed softly.

Lily nodded, eyes wide. A ring popped out as the snitch slid open. She gasped.

"Lily, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." Lily breathed.

They kissed.

Later that night, in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry relived the night in his mind, trying to memorize every detail. He could tell, that they loved each other. If he _ever_ got out of this world, he knew he would propose to Ginny. At first, he had been annoyed; after all, he was forced to leave the world in which he had both the best friends ever, and a girlfriend.

Harry fell asleep, thinking about Ginny and wanting to get home.

Author's Note:

Only one or two chappies left, my friends! Please Review, and be honest, but _nice_. Thanks for sticking around for all five chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer that I'm writing this on!

Present Time:

Taking one last look around the deserted neighbourhood, Ginny apparated to Ron and Hermione's house. Once there she ran to Hermione's room.

"He wasn't there, Hermione! I looked everywhere and knocked on every door! I even checked the cemetery!" Ginny was almost hysterical (**A/N: I know, this is uncharacteristic of her, but just think about how you would feel**).

Ginny looked up when Hermione was silent. "Ron?" She gasped.

"Yes, Ginny, we were discussing wedding plans." Hermione explained calmly.

Ron looked troubled, he hated to see Ginny upset. "Who were you looking for?" He asked, thinking he could help.

Ginny was silent, she knew that Ron would be very, _very_, upset with Harry.

"Erm, well, Ron…" Hermione started, "Harry seems to be erm… missing."

Ron's ears turned red. "HARRY LEFT YOU?" He bellowed.

"Well, not exactly, Ron, it was sort of my fault," Ginny admitted, then started to sob.

"Ginny," Hermione said kindly, "Let me talk to Ron for a moment."

Ginny nodded, and then left the room.

Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione explained what had happened.

"All because she wanted to marry him?" Ron asked when she was finished.

"_Possibly_." Hermione reminded him. "Maybe he was forced to leave, against his will."

"Yeah, well, he still upset Ginny." Ron replied.

"He'll come back. I know he will." Ron and Hermione looked up, surprised to see that Ginny had walked back in.

Seeing the look on their faces, Ginny continued, "He said he would come back after his search for the horcruxes, and he did. He said he would come back from the Forbidden Forest, and he did. He said he loves me, and I _know_ he does.

Author's Note:

Awwwww! Okay, this time, one or two chapters left. I'm not really sure at this point. Please read and review! It doesn't take long, people. There is NO reason not to. IheartHP95 hearts reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even a little bit. Well, I guess a little bit...

I Can't Tell You When This Chapter Starts, or it Will Ruin the Surprise:

Harry awoke, rubbing his eyes. He had finally grown accustomed to waking like a normal person, rather than shouting in pain. Harry reached for his glasses, placed them on, and looked at his surroundings. The room looked too familiar, and _nothing _like the Leaky Cauldron.

In fact, it strongly resembled _his_ room. Harry didn't let himself get too excited yet; he had to be sure. Slowly he rose out of bed.

"Gin?" He called, walking out of the room. It was his house all right; everything as exactly as he had left it.

_Could this mean that no time passed while I was gone? _He dared to hope. _If I really was gone for almost a week, then Ginny will never forgive me. She'll never let me propose now._

He ran to his room to check the clock. It was 8:00 A.M. He had at least been gone for five hours. Harry ran to the window, where his owl was with the _Prophet_. Scanning the cover, he saw that he had been gone for five days. The _Prophet_ had been known to lie, but they always told the truth when it came to the date.

Harry ran up to Ginny's room, hoping that she was awake and in a forgiving mood. She wasn't there.

One a last burst of hope, he decided to apparate to Ron and Hermione's house.

_Pop._

Harry looked around. Ginny was no longer his biggest concern. Ron was.

"Hermione?" Harry called. "Are you home?"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Harry was hit by something powerful.

When he came to, Harry felt his face. His glasses were on, so why couldn't he see? Harry then realized that his face was covered in _flapping things_? _Of course!_ Harry thought. _It's a bat-bogey hex! Then that means…_

"Gin?" He asked hopefully. "Is that you?"

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"In the past-" Harry tried to explain, but he was cut off.

Ginny had clearly misunderstood him. "It is _not_ in the past, Harry James Potter." Harry could tell, even with his vision obstructed, that she was giving him a patented Mrs. Weasley Glare. "You left me." Harry hated how she said that last part, she didn't sound angry anymore, just hurt.

"Ginny, I know that I've been gone for a while," Harry started to say.

"Five days." She reminded him.

"Thanks. Right, like I was saying, I know that I've been gone for a while but I'm sorry. Just let me take you out to dinner tonight, I promise that I'll make it up to you."

She was silent.

Seeing her hesitation, Harry panicked, "You haven't-_moved on_-have you?!"

"Of course not!" She looked offended. "Fine, you can take me out, but let's not tell Ron…" She trailed off.

"He knows that I left?" Harry asked worriedly.

Ginny nodded.

"Hopefully after tonight he'll forgive me." Harry muttered under his breath. At a louder level, he asked, "Does anyone else know?"

"Ron and Hermione are the only ones. Why?"

"No reason." He muttered. He was going to have to talk to Mr. Weasley.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! this chapter was 1/2 way done for like 2 weeks! I had MAJOR writer's block. Sorry if this is ciff-like, but it was all I could come up with. The next one should be up soon. REVIEW!!!! I will respond! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, well, it would be different. And the books would be, like, ten chapters long. 30 chapters? I'm not patient enough to write all that!

_Pop_. 

Harry apparated about half a kilometre away from the Burrow and began the walk up to the house, thinking hard the whole way there. _I'll have to be polite, but he _has_ always liked me. We'll have to be alone, George, Charlie, Percy, or Bill could mess this up._ (**A/N: Charlie and Bill are in town for Ron and Hermione's engagement/wedding and George and Percy visit a lot.**) Harry didn't even want to think about Ron. 

Before he knew it, he was knocking on their door. He held his breath as he waited to see who would answer.

"Hello, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's face appeared, then her whole body, and before he knew it, Harry found himself victim to a bone-crushing hug.

Harry felt himself breath a sigh of relief. "Nice to see you, Mrs. Weasley." He responded once his diaphragm could expand and contract freely again.

"Well, don't just stand there!" She exclaimed. "Come in, come in, out of the cold!" Molly ushered him in out of the beautifully mild day.

Harry stepped inside, and after a quick glance to see whom else was there (no one), greeted Mr. Weasley. "Hello, Mr. Weasley." He said.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, I was sort of hoping to speak with you in private, Mr. Weasley." Harry answered.

"Oh!" Arthur said, surprised. "Let's take a walk then, follow me."

Harry followed him outside.

Once out, Harry started to talk. "Mr. Weasley, there's something that I have to ask you, and you probably have good reason to say no, but-" 

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley kindly reminded him that he was rambling.

"Right," he responded, back on track, "Mr. Weasley, may I propose to your daughter?"

"Harry, come sit." He said, motioning to two chairs.

Harry sat.

"You know how much I like you, you're like a son to me."

He nodded.

"I know that Ginny loves you, and that you love her, but-"

Harry braced himself for what followed.

"I don't want her to get hurt, Harry. When you left with Ron and Hermione, she was in so much pain. Her grades dropped and she drove Molly and I crazy." He smiled. "She always came home for the holidays because she thought that, if you came back, you would come here. When we saw her, which wasn't often as she was always holed up in her room, she just, wasn't the same Harry. She was so hurt. I can't let that happen again."

Harry realized that his eyes had filled with tears. Blinking them back, he faced Mr. Weasley. "I… made a mistake." He admitted, his voice rough as a result of trying not to cry. "When I returned, I could see… she was hurt and I wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to see me…ever again. But she did. She… forgave me." Harry's voice grew stronger. "Every day, I feel that I didn't deserve her forgiveness, that I don't deserve her. Every day I try to make up for that year. Then, five days ago, I unintentionally did the unforgivable."

Mr. Weasley was silent for a moment "I'm afraid I don't follow." He finally spoke.

"For reasons beyond my control, I left Ginny for five days."

Mr. Weasley's brow furrowed.

"I went back in time to see something that I suppose I needed to see. I saw my father's proposal. You see, Ginny and I both wanted to get married, but I felt that I couldn't propose because I had no idea what it was like when my dad did it. I guess I left for those five days so that I could learn about my parent's romance. What I learned is that they were just like Ginny and I. I knew I had to propose. It was this knowledge, I suppose, that gave me the power to return home. Mr. Weasley, you have to know that I didn't plan on any of this. I _never_ wanted to leave Ginny."

"I understand." Mr. Weasley said, once it had all sunk in.

"There is a problem, though. Ron found out that I left, but he doesn't know why. Ginny doesn't know why either, but she agreed to go out to dinner with me tonight. She grants me so much more than I deserve. I just need to make sure that Ron understands that it was unintentional and that I would never hurt Ginny."

"I'll talk to him for you, Harry. And about the proposal, as long as she wants you, you can propose. If she turns you down, well, Molly will probably adopt you." 

They both laughed. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Harry got up to leave. "I'm sorry about this being such a short visit, please give Mrs. Weasley my apologies."

"I'll do that." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry apparated home to prepare for the best, or worst, night of his life. 

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long! I'm thinking like 1-2 more chapters. Also, I just realized, at the beginning of the first chapter it says 'At the Burrow:' it should say 'At Harry and Ginny's Flat:'. Yeah, it took me THAT LONG. Anyway-REVIEW!

(PLEASE)

* * *

Just so everyone knows-at 926 words (including A/N and disclaimer) this is the longest chapter for this story!


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, here is the list of recognition to those who offered their ideas about the proposal. You guys rock! Even if I didn't use your idea, you definitely helped the writing process.

Awesome People:

Mcbabe586-that sounds cute! Interesting idea! I couldn't think of a way to make it work for my story, though.

TheNightimeSky- I LOVED you're idea! So perfect!

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. This chapter is even less mine because TheNightimeSky PM-ed me the proposal idea (basically the whole chapter). Then there's J.K. Rowling who went and wrote Harry Potter... Without her my story wouldn't have been so popular. I should thank her for that...

As Harry got ready, he worried. It was impossible to tell what about. He probably would have had an easier time explaining what he _wasn't _worried about. Harry reached for his private stash of Felix Felicis. _No._ He told himself firmly. _I want Ginny to accept because she loves me, _not_ because of a potion._ Another part of his mind argued back. _C'mon mate,_ _you already _know_ that she'll accept. And look at yourself! You could use a little help_. Harry stared at his reflection. It was true, he was a nervous wreck. Harry grabbed the bottle and started to head out of his room. _No. This isn't what you want. _The first part of his mind argued back. _Besides, Ginny would _never _forgive you._ Harry set the bottle down and headed downstairs, his mind made up.

"Gin?" He called. "You almost ready?"

A voice came from upstairs, "Just a moment, Harry!"

She sounded a bit annoyed. Harry figured that she had a right to be and decided to try and not let it bother him.

Finally, she hurried down. "Where are we going?" She asked, breathless from running down the stairs.

"Le Restaurant Enchantant." Harry answered.

"Ooh……. fancy!" She said in the jokingly sarcastic voice that Harry loved, and he knew all (or at least some) was forgiven.

"Well, it is frowned upon to reserve the best seat in the place, and then be late. Oh, and I don't think that they would appreciate it if we apparated in either, seeing as how it's a muggle restaurant."

"Ha ha." She said dryly. "Then let's get going!"

They headed out the door and drove into the night.

* * *

"Right this way, madam." Harry said in a mockingly formal voice.

Ginny giggled, then scowled. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

Harry sighed. "I know, Gin."

Her face softened, ever so slightly. "Good."

The couple sat down at their table. Harry was right; it _was_ the best seat in the house. Ginny slightly resented the fact that he had to be all sweet when she was trying to be mad at him, as it made it considerably harder.

"Gin," Harry started nervously.

Ginny looked up. "Yes?"

"I owe you an explanation. You've been so understanding, much more than I deserve." Harry admitted.

"So... Just how much _do_ you deserve, then?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry told her everything, from how he felt that night (it seems so long ago now) when he found out she wanted to get married, to where (or when) he was, to what he saw (his parents proposal).

"And?" She asked at the end.

"'And?' what, Gin, that's it!" Harry replied, confused.

She debated with herself for a moment, her 'stubborn Weasley' side winning. "Are you going to propose or not?"

"Oh." Harry said after a long silence. "I'm thinking about it, Gin. I really am. Seeing my father's proposal helped, and I think all I need now is some time."

She nodded. "I was just sort of hoping... tonight..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "Y'know, I really hate this restaurant. Maybe we could just go home. We've had a long day."

Ginny nodded.

* * *

They apparated to the parking lot to avoid being yelled at for reserving a table and then proceeding to order nothing and leave.

**(A/N: Sorry that this paragraph is only one sentence long and kinda confuzzling!)**

* * *

The drive home was a silent one until-

_CRASH! Ding! BANG! G-ch-g-ch CRASH!_

Then the car stopped_._

"Er, I er, think we're having car trouble." Harry said nervously, as though he wasn't sure that 'car trouble' was allowed.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked. "Maybe if I get out and take a look..."

Harry was already out and taking a look. "Hmm... I can't see the problem."

Ginny went to go see if she could spot the glitch. "Me neither." She said after a thorough check.

"I guess we're stuck here." Harry said softly.

Ginny groaned.

They both sat on the hood of the car, waiting for someone to come by and help.

"Hey! Maybe _they_ could help us!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, pointing towards the sky.

A very confused Ginny looked upward, and gasped. Up in the sky, on broomsticks, was the Quidditch team from her sixth year. The one that she had one the cup with. The first ones ever to see her and Harry kiss.

She frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what they were doing. Then she gasped again. With smoke trailing from their wands, they spelled out: _WILL YOU MARRY ME, Ginny?_

Harry took the time to get down on one knee. "My father gave my mother a snitch with a ring inside when he proposed. I thought I'd do him one better and get the whole team."

Ginny smiled.

"Ginny, I love you with all my heart, and I never want to leave you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She breathed, and in that second, she looked just like Lily Evans, about to kiss the man (er-Potter) she loved.

They kissed.

"Oi! We're getting bloody tired of watching the two of you kiss, you know!" Someone called from the sky.

"Deal with it!" Ginny called back. She started to kiss Harry again, but he stopped her, looking up at his former teammates.

"I recognize that voice." He explained quietly to Ginny.

Slowly, one of the members descended from the sky. "About time, mate!" He yelled to Harry, coming closer.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Congratulations," Ron hugged him, "But if you ever, _ever_ leave my sister again..."

Harry nodded seriously. "Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of her bat-bogey-hexes?"

"Many times." Ginny answered for him. "So... the car?" She asked Harry.

"Nothing wrong with it." Harry answered cheerfully.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MOSQUITOS I'VE JUST BEEN BITTEN BY?"

"Er... I've got to go..." Harry told Ron, starting to run home.

Ginny chased him the whole way there "YOU _HAD_ TO PROPOSE OUTDOORS AT NIGHT DIDN'T YOU! WHEN I'M RUBBING CALAMINE LOTION ALL OVER MYSELF TOMORROW, YOU CAN BET IT'S YOUR NAME I'LL BE CURSING!"

Some things never change.

Author's Note:

I am SO SORRY this took so long! I had too much homework, then my computer wasn't working!! No excuse, I know! Sorry that this isn't as long as some of you want, I tried really hard, I guess I just can't write long. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations of the proposal! Again, thanks to Mcbabe586 and TheNightimeSky for PM-ing me with ideas! (Even though the idea that I used was TheNightimeSky's, Mcbabe586's was still awesome!) PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next chapter. OR OR OR: give me ideas for... A SEQUEL!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah... I just went out and bought Harry Potter yesterday! NOT.

"So… What's the plan?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

Hermione sighed. "They're announcing it tonight, but _there will be no planning_ until after our wedding so that the spotlight can be on us. Which, by the way, you two really _don't_ have to do."

Ginny argued back, "It's bad enough that we announce the engagement before your wedding, we don't want everyone to be distracted with plans for us, and it's _your_ special time."

Harry nodded.

Ron was silent; Harry knew that he was fine with the plan, even though Hermione wasn't. Hermione was almost too tactful.

"Are you two sure?" She asked; acting like it was the first time she'd done so, even though it wasn't. "We really don't mind, _do we Ronald_?" She looked dangerously at Ron as if it was his fault that Harry and Ginny were generous people.

"No, I don't mind either way. Harry, it's fine if you start planning the wedding right away, we don't need any special attention on our wedding."

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty tired of being shoved into the corner when you're around, Ron. I _never_ get any attention!" Harry jokingly complained.

They laughed and assumed that the matter was settled. Hermione would never tell, but she really _did_ want her and Ron's wedding to be special. She didn't blame Harry, but Voldemort. She had very little time with Ron as a teen and wanted to make up for it. Plus, Ron had agreed that this wedding could be how she wanted it to be: a _muggle_ tradition, something that she didn't see much of anymore.

At the Burrow (I mean it this time!! They really _are_ at the Burrow!):

"Remind me to thank Dumbledore," Ginny said irritably as they trekked through the Weasley's yard _again_ (though, admittedly, it _was_ much more overgrown now).

"Why?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Because _he's_ the reason that you want us to _walk_ over half a kilometre!"

"Oh." Harry was silent for a moment, looking for a way to distract her. He was hoping that if he kept her talking, she would forget about the long walk, not be irritated with him, and when they arrived at the house, everyone (her brothers, mainly) would see how well they got along and what a perfect couple they were. They couldn't argue with the marriage of a perfect couple-could they? "Er... You look really nice tonight, Gin." He finally said.

She grinned, "Thanks." She smoothed her new dress robes.

Harry kept up the easy chatter, his plan working. "We're here," he said finally as they reached the old house that had been _both_ of their home for so long, and, in a way, still was.

Seeing how nervous Harry was, Ginny leaned forward and knocked on the door. They both waited with bated breath to see who would answer.

A smiling Bill came to greet them. "Hello, Ginny," He hugged her, "And Harry." He shook Harry's hand.

Harry was unsure how to react. Had he heard what Harry had done? If he had, what side had he taken? If he hadn't, how should Harry tell him? Or should Ginny tell him?

Luckily, Ginny was a bit faster. She leaned in towards Charlie, "I take it you've heard?" She asked in a low voice.

He nodded. "But I don't blame you, Harry." He said quickly, "None of us do."

Harry nodded in thanks, relieved that he wasn't going to be forever shunned by the Weasley clan (a great percentage of England's red-headed population).

Molly appeared at the door, "Come on in, then!"

Everyone followed her inside.

"We can't wait to hear your big news!" She said to Harry and Ginny as if she expected them to tell _her_ right away without waiting for dinner, as was the plan.

During Dinner:

Everyone was enjoying Mrs. Weasley's food when...

Ginny elbowed Harry in the ribs, nodding to signal that he should start talking.

In no hurry to have his neck broken by four overprotective brothers, Harry ignored her. Mrs. Weasley decided to take matters into her own hands.

"So..." she said in a mock-casual voice, "You two said you had some 'big news'?"

Harry gulped. "We'reGettingMarried." He said very quickly and quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're getting married." She said in a way that actual humans can hear.

Silence.

"Well?" Harry asked, having found his voice.

Mrs. Weasley nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh, this is _wonderful_!" She kept going on as everyone slowly started reacting. Harry noticed with a significant degree of relief that no one seemed angry.

"Wait a minute!" Ginny called, and everyone started to settle down. "We aren't starting any plans until after Ron and Hermione's wedding, it isn't fair to them."

Mrs. Weasley nodded reluctantly-one wedding wasn't enough, she wanted to plan two.

Author's Note:

Sorry this is a bad stopping place, I wasn't really all that pleased with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out before next week. Next week is my Spring Break (_**Woo-Hoo!**_) and I can't update. Even though this chapter wasn't _completely_ as finished as I would like it to be, I didn't think it was fair to not post it before I left. This isn't like _"Oh, I'm on spring break, and I don't feel like updating!"_ I'm going away and I really _can't _update. Sorry.

Please Review!!

I also thought that I should tell you guys where I'm planning on going with this story.

Next chapter: Ron and Hermione wedding planning

Then: Ron and Hermione Wedding (last chapter alert!)

SEQUEL!!

1st: Life after RWHGwedding

Next: HPGW Wedding planning

Then: Unplanned thus far!!

I'll need some ideas for the next chapter, because I have trouble with writing Ron and Hermione.

Oh!

Here's an idea!

Send me your idea in a REVIEW along with WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.

Thankies!

Just wanted to add, I AM NOW THE WRITER OF A DOUBLE-DIGIT CHAPTERED STORY!!

Oh.

Yeah.

I heart it all,

IheartHP95


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, you made me sad! Are you happy? Just ruin my day, why don't you!

"Oh, and by the way, Ron," said Hermione, (yet, _again_), "Nothing fuchsia."

He nodded.

"Or lavender." She added with a scowl.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Or puce."

Harry shuddered at this one, but it went unnoticed.

After nodding once more, Ron found his voice. "Or maroon."

Hermione's face filled with mock disappointment. "Oh, but I was _really_ hoping to dress all my bridesmaids in maroon!"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

She grinned.

Unnoticed by the two of them, Harry and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. They had worried that with all the stress of planning a wedding Ron and Hermione would argue more than ever. Luckily, they hadn't. So far.

Ginny spoke up. "Erm...shouldn't we be leaving now?"

Ron checked his watch, "Yeah, we should. We'll see you, Ginny, Hermione."

Each of them kissed their respective other goodbye.

At De Winkel van Jurken:

_Ding!_

A bell sounded as Hermione and Ginny stepped into the store. The kind-looking woman at the cash register didn't even look up from her scattered desk as they walked inside. Hermione and Ginny took in the cluttered store's eccentric appearance in silence. After scanning the walls, which had scores of dresses in various colors and sizes, Hermione was reminded of a clearance section. Although this wasn't just a section, it was the whole store.

Hermione looked to her left and saw Ginny giving the store the once-over as well.

"Well," Ginny said bracingly, "Guess we had better start looking."

Hermione nodded.

Several minutes later…

"How about this one?" Ginny asked; holding out a gown covered in much more lace than any human should ever have to look at at once.

Hermione barely glanced at it, "Erm, no, not that one, sorry Ginny. It's very—erm—lovely, though." She lied badly but still managed an apologetic smile.

Ginny smiled, letting her know that she didn't mind, it was a rather awful dress, after all.

Two Hours Later:

Hermione and Ginny had found three bridesmaids dresses, one flower girl dress, six tuxedos, and one ring-bearer-outfit.

Sighing, Ginny said, "Well, I suppose you could walk down the aisle naked."

Hermione looked scandalized, then began to picture the look on Ron's face when she started walking toward him, on their wedding day, in only her underwear. After seeing this mental image, it was hard-no, impossible-to keep a straight face. Hermione doubled over laughing, and when Ginny did too, she knew they were thinking the same thing.

Hermione bent down a bit to hide the look on her face. She was beginning to get quite frustrated at how long the shopping was taking, and could tell Ginny was too, though she hadn't said anything. Yet.

Suddenly, something caught Hermione's eyes. It wasn't the elegant sheen on the on the ivory silk, or the mere size of the skirt, but the gleaming iridescent beads that were obviously hand sewn in. No matter how many times she moved the light always reflected differently. She gasped slightly, and whispered, "Ginny." She didn't know why she was whispering, the dress just seemed too beautiful to speak loudly in front of.

Before Ginny even knelt down, Hermione saw something that sent her straight out of her trance.

Author's Note:

Ugh!! It's been way too long!! I have been DYING with homework!! I get out soon, and then, I promise, updates WILL happen. I feel awful about the wait, and then about the shortness of this chapter. The good news about this being a bit short, I suppose, is that 1) you don't have to wait as long and 2) this WAS going to be the last chapter of this story before the wedding, but now I'm going to write a separate one for Ron and Harry, THEN the wedding. THEN a sequel.

Any ideas for the next chapter?? Or complaints??

REVIEW!!

P.S.-Sorry Hermione is a bit OOC at the end, I was just trying to show the beauty of the dress, as well as the shock of what she sees.

Here is your mission:

-First of all, REVIEW! Once you have mastered (or at least remembered) this simple action, then you are ready to...

-Guess what Hermione saw. Guess right? You get a special mention!

-What does De Winkel van Jurken mean? (Hint: It's in another language.) Figure it out? You get a special mention!

Get both right? VERY special mention!

Get both (or even one!) AND review? Like, UNBELIEVABLY special mention!!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay...sorry!

I PROMISED myself that I would NEVER do this!!

I mean, like Unbreakable Vow kind of promise!!

But this isn't about me and my newfound lack of trust in myself.

This is about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

They have been SO busy with homework, the end of the school year and getting ready to go on a holiday. They have been SO busy that they haven't even been able to focus on the wedding. And, much as it pained me to do so, I told them that I wouldn't write anymore until they could focus on the wedding again. They understand, and when they get back from their vacation, they will go back to wedding planning and I will resume writing.

I have already told them all that this had better not happen again, I mean, I JUST got a beta! And now, she has nothing to do. TwilightAngel08, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny offer their apologies.

Again sorry about the unreliable characters (cough, cough _author_ cough, cough).

-Lorri


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then Jo would still be writing and we would have a series all about the next generation we discovered in the epilogue. But noOoOoOooooo... Jo just _had_ to stop. Now FanFiction is all I have! Wait, don't get the wrong idea! I DO NOT OWN FANFICTION! EITHER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FANFICTION!

(I will now here apologize for writing in all-caps.)

Okay...there were a lot of technicalities involving your last "mission". Some people were _close_ and also I don't want to tell what/who she saw because it will ruin my surprise! But I WILL say that the store is called The Shop of Dresses in English. Not catalogue, Allie!!

Reveiwers:

Allie Capphar

CullenCrazy32

knl2012

mcbabe586

Purple smrufs r real

GinnyHarry4ever74

TwilightAngel08

Palmer4President

emuroo

TheNightimeSky

Yay you people!!

Ok.

The chapter.

Right.

At Hochzeiten -- Speise, Dekoration,usw. :

Harry and Ron stepped into the store and immediately started looking around. Well, not immediately—the smell of food was so overwhelming, they just stood for a moment, taking it in. Then, they were all business.

Ron took out a list written for him by Hermione, muttering to himself, "Right—chicken... soup... salad... bread... champagne—no butterbeer?—and cake." He looked over at Harry, who was waiting for the caterer to come and help them. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't it be ice cream, instead? I don't really like cake."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Er... _no_ mate... It has to be cake. It's a bit of a tradition."

"Oh."

The Caterer came up to them then. "How can I help you today?"

Harry answered her, "We need a caterer for his wedding." He pointed to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron spoke up. "Here's my list."

She looked it over. "Seems pretty basic," she murmured to herself; then louder "Come over here," She gestured to the back room, "And we'll decide what you want me to cook for the wedding. You," She looked at Harry now, "Can look at the decorations."

Both men nodded, and Harry went off to the decorations section of the store, while Ron followed the caterer into the back room.

Once they were gone Harry took out _his _list and tried to decide which tablecloth to get. Hermione had said "white"—a seemingly simple option. It turned out that it wasn't only color that defined a tablecloth, but things like lace-or lack of-, material, and pattern. How a plain white tablecloth could possibly have a pattern was beyond Harry, but there it was, white tablecloths in at least seven different "patterns". Finally he decided on one; it was white, with a slight sheen, no lace, and a plain "pattern". Finding the rest of Hermione's items went without incident, until he got to the cloth napkins. The list said "blue" and below was some writing that Harry couldn't make out. It looked as though someone had crossed it out. Harry looked around, and then pulled out his wand (**A/N: He looks around and mutters because this is a muggle shop**). He muttered an incantation and then the crossings-out vanished. Harry looked to see what had been covered up, not to be nosy, but just in case there was instructions there for him.

(**A/N: Hermione—italics, Ginny—underlined**)

_Blue_

Yes, but what blue?

_Just blue_

Poor Harry. Trying to find napkins for your wedding with nothing more to go on than "blue"

_You know perfectly well which blue I'm thinking of._

No, I'm afraid I don't. And even if I did, I want a clear record.

_Well this whole conversation is going to be hidden, so even if I __do__ write it down here and you break into my home (again) and read it, you are the only one who ever will._

I'm sorry; it's just that there are so many different blues: dark blue, light blue, blue from someone's EYES...for example. By the way, thanks for leaving out a snack next to the list.

_Those weren't for you!_

Oh. But don't avoid the question. WHAT BLUE?

_His eyes._

Knew it.

It ended there. '_Well,_' Harry thought, '_At least I know which shade_.'

Back at De Winkel van Jurken:

Suddenly, something caught Hermione's eyes. It wasn't the elegant sheen on the on the ivory silk, or the mere size of the skirt, but the gleaming iridescent beads that were obviously hand sewn in. No matter how many times she moved the light always reflected differently. She gasped slightly, and whispered, "Ginny." She didn't know why she was whispering, the dress just seemed too beautiful to speak loudly in front of.

Before Ginny even knelt down, Hermione saw something that sent her straight out of her trance. Wishing nothing more than to grab the dress and run out the door, she forced herself to speak. "Erm, Hello, Lavender!" Her voice had a forced happy note in it that made her sound slightly insane. Thankfully, Lavender didn't notice. Ginny did. She let out a silent groan and turned around; hoping her ears deceived her.

"Oh, hello, Ginny, Hermione—I didn't see you two there!" She lied easily—the store was empty except for the three of them.

"I'm getting married!" they both blurted at the same time.

Ginny did that silent-groan again.

Hermione was the first to recover, "That's really erm...that's erm..." she struggled to find the word, "Lovely. That's lovely Lavender."

"Thank you." She made no effort to ask about Hermione's wedding but instead said in a boastful tone, "It's Viktor."

Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione looked faint as she asked, "I'm sorry, Viktor what?"

"It's Viktor I'm marrying. Viktor Krum"

"Oh. Well," she motioned to Ginny, "We must be leaving, so erm, bye." She grabbed the dress and made for the cash register.

Lavender stopped her. "Oh, no, that's _my_ dress. I'll have it back now."

Hermione frowned, "I saw it first."

Ginny nodded.

"Fine." Lavender said. "We'll ask _her_ who saw it first." She pointed to the woman at the cash register.

"Fine." Hermione said calmly, but inside she was nervous; she hadn't seen that woman look up the entire time they were in the store, so she had no idea how she would know.

The three of them walked up to the counter.

Lavender was too busy glaring at Hermione and Hermione was too busy avoiding Lavenders glare; so Ginny asked the owner, "Excuse me, but do you happen to know who spotted this dress first?"

"Sure I do! Just a mo'...let me check the security tape." She left into the back room.

Hermione and Ginny nodded, but Lavender looked a bit worried.

After what seemed like an eternity, she returned, pointing at Hermione. "It was her." She said, "She's the one who saw it first."

Lavender stalked off, but Hermione grinned. "I'll take it, then,"

Later, back at Ron and Hermione's house:

"You'll never guess who we saw today." Ginny finally said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Lavender." Hermione answered.

Harry just sat, trying to figure out what this meant.

"You saw her at the dress shop, then?" Ron asked after a long silence.

Ginny nodded.

"So...she's getting married?"

Hermione nodded.

Silence.

"To Krum." Ginny blurted.

"Oh."

All of a sudden, Harry started laughing. He couldn't help it; he found the irony of it very funny. He laughed harder. The other three stared at him. "That's, that's," Ginny gave him a look, "Not, er, funny. Not funny." He finished.

Author's Note:

Okay, if you all hate me, I understand. This took wayyyyy too long and also the last chapter was a fake one. So, yeah. I'm probably on some author hate-list, now, but oh well!

Anyway, please review, I actually think that this chapter turned out pretty good—thanks to my beta, TwilightAngel08!

Please

Please

Please

PLEASE

Review!!

Lorri

P.S.-This is the penultimate (next to last) chapter in the story, so even if you all _do_ hate me now, don't you at least want to stick around for the ending?

P.P.S.-If I am on some author hate-list couldn't you at least tell me? In a review? Along with what you thought of this chapter?

P.P.P.S.-Thanks again to my awesome beta, TwilightAngel08!!

P.P.P.P.S.-REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: ha.

Here goes...

The _last chapter_!

This is my longest story yet...and my favourite!

_Everything was set._

_The decorations, the attire, and the food._

_The guests would arrive in four hours._

_Battle stations._

Wedding Countdown: 3:58:30

If Harry thought The Burrow was cramped before Bill and Fleur's, it was nothing compared to how it was now. The house seemed to be bursting at the seams, and he began to doubt that the magic holding it up would continue to do so.

The house was divided, quite literally, in half. Men were on one side, women on the other. It irritated Hermione; she didn't believe in "that nonsense about the groom seeing the dress causing bad luck." She was right about it not being necessary, though; because everyone was doing the same thing. Everyone was getting dressed—some were fixing hair and putting on make-up; some (Molly) were trying to do about 30 things at once, convinced that they would never be prepared for the wedding.

The men were ready early and left for the church with three hours to spare.

Wedding Countdown: 2:30:24

Ginny gasped. "Oh, 'Mione! You look beautiful!"

Hermione gave her a look. She hated that nickname; it wasn't even in the books! (**A/N: LOL**)She grinned, though, to show that she wasn't really angry.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she grinned like Hermione did. "It's true," she continued, "You look _beautiful_." She drew the word out, letting it sink in.

Hermione looked at her reflection. She agreed with Ginny, but didn't want to say so. Her dress fit like a glove—she finally understood that phrase! Each time she twirled, the iridescent beads shone differently, just as they had in the store. The silk had a sheen to it that made her whole body seem to glow, and the wide skirt flowed perfectly. She was beautiful.

Ginny and Luna (Ginny the Maid of Honour and Luna the Bridesmaid) also looked lovely. Their dresses were "his eyes" blue, strapless, and had long skirts.

Fleur came into the room now, Victor trailing behind. "Are you ready yet?"

Ginny glanced sideways at Hermione. "Think so."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Let's go then." Fleur said impatiently.

Wedding Countdown: 1:18:49

Ron was looking quite green. Everyone else was buzzing about, dealing with last minute touches while he sat silently. At one point Harry had said, "You alright? I thought by now I would have heard at least twenty things that had better not be in my speech." Ron had continued to sit silently, feeling that if he let any words out, something else might come out, too. He finally steeled himself to speak when Bill asked him, "You alright?"

Everything he had held back came out. "No. No, I'm not all right. I'm going to mess this up! I know I am. She won't want me, she'll realize that she's making a mistake, she'll want someone better, she'll think of how stupid I can be and change her mind, she'll...STOP LAUGHING!" He yelled at the end because Bill and several others were now chuckling or grinning.

"Ron," Bill finally said, "You think you're the only groom who's ever been nervous? You think that you are the first one to worry?"

Ron was silent.

"Well you're not." Bill went on, "I felt the same way, and Fleur didn't change her mind, did she?"

Ron muttered something unintelligible that sounded remarkably like "completely different".

"No." Bill murmured. "It's not different at all. Listen, Ron, Hermione loves you, and she wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Mate," Harry added, "He's right. She loves you, and this worry is all in your head. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Ron. Even you couldn't mess this up." George grinned.

"Just relax." Charlie advised.

Percy smiled and nodded. Ron knew that was all he was going to get, and somehow, that was all he needed. He was going to be (mostly) okay.

Wedding Countdown: 00:20:51

(**A/N: Almost time!!Squeals**)

Ron was waiting outside the door and panicking slightly. Why wasn't Hermione here? Even Ginny and Luna were here! Harry seemed to notice this, too. He "causally" walked over to Luna and whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and Harry nodded quickly. He came back to stand next to Ron but avoided his questioning gaze.

Wedding Countdown: Yeah...um...NOW!

Harry's smile was slipping. During the wait for Hermione, everyone else had been able to put on a smile for the guests, and he had, for a little while. But it was gone now. He chanced a glance at Ron, whose smile had disappeared the fastest. Ron was now looking extremely green.

"What's taking so long?" Ron asked Harry under his breath.

"Luna told me she was having trouble with the veil." Harry answered calmly, but he wouldn't meet Ron's eyes.

"Yeah, trouble getting it to fit through the window," Ron retorted darkly. He wished that they would stop playing the "Dun Dun Da Duuuunn" music, because he was sure that no bride was walking down that aisle. How could Hermione do this to him? Would someone stop that bloody music?

Then Harry nudged him. Ron was about to nudge back, but he saw Hermione. She was truly the most beautiful person he had ever seen. How could he have doubted this? She walked slowly and confidently, casting a glow upon the pews as she passed them. Finally, they were at the altar together.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows," the minister announced.

Ron started, "M-m-my l-l-love for y-y-you is l-l-like a f-f-flower. W-w-with each day it bec-c-comes larger, stronger, and m-m-more beautiful."

Hermione continued and before they knew it, they were being told to kiss.

Hermione elbowed Ron.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think we should dance now."

"Right." He looked around—Harry and George nodded encouragingly—then grinned. "Yeah, we should!" He stood up. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes."

While they were dancing, she whispered in his ear, "I know you stole those vows from my Uncle."

He stiffened slightly. "Er..."

"Oh, Ronald," She whispered softly. Her face showed a hint of a smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Then, they kissed. There was no, "he kissed her" or "she kissed him", they kissed each other, right at the perfect moment.

Author's Note:

I can't believe it's over! Thanks to everyone if you stuck around this long, and an even bigger thanks if you reviewed. If you have never received a review, then you have no idea how good it can make a writer feel. To know that you've written something that not only you think is good, but someone _else_ thinks is good too...well, it feels pretty awesome. Another thanks to my fabulous beta, TwilightAngel08. You are amazing and help so much. I'm probably the only author who makes this big a deal about finishing a story, but it's just some stuff I wanted to say. This is my longest story so far, and it's more of a "real story" my others are songfics and one-shots.

Please review!!

Make my day!!

-Lorri


End file.
